vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Geary (Crash Bandicoot)
|-|Nitro Kart= |-|Team Racing Nitro-Fueled= Summary Geary is a minor character in the Crash Bandicoot series. He is an alien robot from the technologically-advanced planet Teknee whom debuted as one of the main bosses in Crash Nitro Kart, serving as Emperor Velo's finest racer and his planet's champion, and later re-appeared as a playable racer in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Geary stands out from the other three/four champions in Crash Nitro Kart due to not only the fact that he is the best out of them, but also his constant shift in personality, as whenever he appears, he is shown alternating from serious, determined and somewhat destructive - the latter being indicated by his eyes turning red, rather than remaining green - to being more distracted by his obsession with cleanliness. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Geary Origin: Crash Bandicoot Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien Robot, Champion of Teknee Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiple Personalities, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Vehicular Mastery, Explosion Manipulation and Shockwave Generation (Via Bowling Bombs, Red-Eye Missiles and TNT/Nitro Crates), Air Manipulation (Via Tornado Tops), Chemical Manipulation (Via N. Brio Beakers), Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Mines), Electricity Manipulation (Via Static Orbs), Time Manipulation (Can temporarily slow down time for his opponents using the N. Tropy Clock), Homing Attack and Possible BFR (Via the Warp Orb), Toon Force, Invisibility (Via Invisibility power-up), Temporary Invulnerability (Via Uka Uka/Velo Masks), Forcefield Creation (Via Power Shields), Immunity to Soul Manipulation and Conventional Mind Manipulation (Due to being a robotic life form) Attack Potency: At least City level (Can harm the members of Team Bandicoot and Team Cortex, which includes the likes of Crash Bandicoot and Dr. Neo Cortex, using various weapons such as Red-Eye Missiles and Bowling Bombs) Speed: Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ or higher reaction speed (Can drive vehicles that can keep up with Team Bandicoot or Team Cortex's karts, which are fast enough to outrace Oxide's hovercraft. Was stated by Emperor Velo to be his finest racer, presumably making him superior to the rest of the champions: Krunk, Nash and Small/Big Norm) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level, higher with Power Shields and Uka Uka/Velo Masks Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. At least hundreds of meters via Warp Orbs and Red-Eye Missiles Standard Equipment: Cleaning supplies (such as a vacuum cleaner and a brush, which are stored inside his body), two minions, etc. Intelligence: Was stated to be "the pinnacle of robotics", though not only is this a bit of a vague statement, but there isn't really anyone to compare him to either. Despite that, Geary has been portrayed as a highly skilled racer, being the champion of planet Teknee and Emperor Velo's finest racer. Weaknesses: Is obsessive with cleaning, which along with his multiple personalities can often distract him, albeit this hasn't been shown to hinder his performance in races. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Activision Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Split Personalities Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Pilots Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Air Users Category:Chemistry Users Category:Acid Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:BFR Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Vehicle Users Category:Rocket Users